


You and Me Against the World (Fanmix)

by ohvienna



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Femslash, OTP Feels, Playlist, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: songs for xena x gabrielle"i'm searching for answers, too. but how we look for themdoesn't matter, as long as we look for them together. you andme."





	

 

{[listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/ohvienna/you-and-me-against-the-world)}

{[listen on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ohvienna/playlist/you-and-me-against-the-world)}

{[post on tumblr](http://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/151267856920/you-and-me-against-the-world-songs-for-xena-x)}


End file.
